


A Not-Quite Average Day

by Shace



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M/M, features Boxmax, takes place after all in the villainy but before let's get Shadowy, voxman secret santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shace/pseuds/Shace
Summary: By the time he got down there, the coffee was gone and the mug handed off to a passing Darrell, which was good. Because as soon as he opened the door the norm had finally been shaken.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Kudos: 37





	A Not-Quite Average Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for itsjolie99 on tumblr way back in 2019. I figured since I finally caved and made an AO3 account I should post it here. Enjoy!

He couldn’t say that the day had started any differently than it usually did. 

The professor awoke in an empty bed, his Boxman’s - who had woken up MUCH earlier - body heat finally fading from the sheets, forcing him to groggily begin to move.

He pulled his lab coat on over his silk pajamas and slipped on his fuzzy chicken slippers - a thoughtful gift from his aforementioned partner, they may look silly but they were practical; the metal catwalks of their factory home were unbearably cold in the morning without them. And they matched Boxy’s aesthetic.

The coffee pot was hot and waiting for him as he arrived in the small kitchen for the few organics that lived here now. Fink was already at the small table eager to start complaining about whatever thing she hoped would convince him to change his mind about living here with Boxman. He nodded politely as he turned his coffee into a super-saturated concoction of sugar, not even sitting down to drink the first mug.

“-and then - and then! They put me on the conveyor belt!” It wasn’t until the second cup, served in his #1 BOSS coffee cup, that Fink’s words actually, finally pierced his awakening brain.

Even the explosion that prevented him from asking Fink for more clarification was not an unusual thing in the scheme of his morning schedule, “I’m afraid you’ll have to hold that thought, Fink.”

“I dunno why you always rush to the lab at every little explosion! Boxbutt’s always fine! He’s unkillable!” And she should know, she’d tried to poison him at least three times since they moved in here.

“But the one time I don’t check is the one time he’ll actually need help,” And his usual go-to ~~excuse~~ reply. Grabbing a third cup of coffee, he headed down to their joint workshop.

By the time he got down there, the coffee was gone and the mug handed off to a passing Darrell, which was good. Because as soon as he opened the door the norm had finally been shaken.

The man? Cyborg? Robot? That hovered an inch or two off of the floor, in the middle of the lab was easily taller than Venomous by at least a foot. 

As the professor glanced around the room to see where Boxman got to -because this guy definitely was rocking the Boxman aesthetic so it had to be one of his creations - the being put his hands on his hips and spoke.

“How do I look, P.V?” That was Boxman’s voice, coming out of the hulking figure. That WAS Boxman. And Venomous’s mind jumped in a million different directions at once and the thought that came out of his mouth first was…

“Where did your talon go?” Any doubt that this wasn’t Boxman disappeared with the frustrated expression and the not quite a screech response.

“Really? I’m all big and handsome and that’s the first thing you notice?”

“You’re always handsome,” Venomous couldn’t stop the words from slipping out; so it was a good thing he always sounded like a smooth talker. Also, the sputtering, flustered response from Boxman was almost worth the honesty.

“Yeah - well-! Mmmph!”

“So how did you manage this? Some sort of exo-suit?” Venomous drew closer, laying a hand on the surprisingly muscly arm and giving it a test squeeze. It definitely felt like flesh.

Boxman swatted the groping hand away, before scooping Venomous up with ease. Not that it was ever really hard to pick up the noodle, “Nope, not a suit or a robot. This is all me, baby! At full potential! I call me: LORD BOXMAX!”

Venomous tensed, being picked up by Boxman wasn’t an unpleasant experience but this was quite a difference in height… 

“Alright, Lord Boxmax, but how? How did you reach your full potential?”It wasn’t like the Professor’d been working on a way to achieve something like that for years or anything. 

Boxmax shrugged, dropping PV less-than-gently, “Potion I stole from Vormulax.”

“Are you saying to stole a potion from another villain and drank it? And knowing you, you didn’t even know what it did before you took it, did you?” Cue folded arms and the look.

“You can’t say anything! You turned yourself purple testing on yourself!” Lord Boxmax huffed, arms up in the air, “I’m fine! I’m better than fine! I’m Lord Boxmax and I’m going to single-handedly destroy the plaza!”

With that proclamation, he hovered up, probably intending to bust through the ceilings and wall on the way to his target. But instead, the potion finally wore off and gravity reclaimed the cyborg, “Oh, poop.”

The former hero in him made Venomous instinctively shoot his arms to catch his round boyfriend. This was a mistake that resulted in the purple man practically flattened by his fellow villain.

“You gotta stop doing that. P.V!” Boxman chided, helping his noodle boyfr——- partner up off the floor, “I’m tiny but dense.”

“Mmm, I’ll say,” Venomous agreed, stretching his back - was that a jibe at Boxman’s common sense, or was he genuinely agreeing the man was heavy? “Sorry, you didn’t get to test your new form on the plaza, Box.”

The cyborg shrugged, “I’ll get another bottle next time I crossover with Vormulax’s story. Besides… I missed this.”

“Missed wha-?” Venomous started to ask when Boxman slipped his talon into the professor’s hand, “Oh. Me too.”

“Ugh, gross!”

“Then don’t come down here when we’re working, Fink.”

“If I don’t then how’re you gonna know that the bots tried to make lunch n’ burned everything cuz’ you guys were down here bein’ gross fer so long! C’mon, Boss! Boxbutt! Grab a fire extinguisher n’ let’s go!”

And just like that. The day was back to routine. And while the little detour had been fun… the professor was glad for things to be… as normal as they got around here.


End file.
